dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Уикерботтом
Уикерботтом — надменная старушка-библиотекарша, впрочем, весьма эрудированная. 244px 'Уикерботтом' 'Инструменты' *Топор - "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever." ("Обоюдоострое лезвие, прикрепленное к рукоятке.") *Элитный топор - "That's one fancy axe." ("Вот это модный топор.") *Лопата - "It's a shovel. Surely you've seen one before?" ("Это лопата. Наверняка вы уже видели это раньше?") *Королевская лопата - "I can't wait to dig holes." ("Жду не дождусь, когда же начну рыть ямы.") *Кирка - "A specialized axe for chipping away at rocks." ("Специальный топор для раскалывания камней.") *Роскошная кирка - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" ("Эй, разве золото не мягкое?) *Бритва - "A personal hygiene implement." ("Предмет личной гигиены.") *Бритва (нельзя брить) - "I would really rather not." ("Я и в самом деле не могу.") *Бритва (нечего брить) - "It's already smooth, dear." ("Дорогуша, ровнее уже некуда.") *Бритва (при попытке побрить бодрствующего бифало) - "I think he might object to that." (Я думаю, что он может возражать против того, что я делаю.") *Молот - "A worker's tool." ("Рабочий инструмент.") *Вилы - "It's design is effective at loosening earth." (Это устройство эффективно для рыхления земли.") 'Освещение' ' Костёр' *Костер (после постройки) - "A camp fire." ("Костер") *Кострище (после постройки) - "A fire pit." ("Кострище") *Костер и кострище (жаркие) - "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." ("Меня тревожит интенсивность горения") *Костер и кострище(средние) - "A perfectly average fire." ("Совершенно обычный костёр") *Костер и кострище (слабые) - "The fire could use some more fuel." ("В этот костёр можно бы подкинуть ещё топлива") *Костер и кострище (угли) - "The fire is almost self-extinguised." ("Этот костёр скоро самоликвидируется") *Кострище (выгорело) - "I can re-light it." ("Я могу разжечь его заново") *Костер (выгорел) - "I can re-light it." ("Я могу разжечь его заново") *Факел - "An improvised handheld light." ("Переносной светильник из подручных материалов") * Факел (догорает) - "I need another torch." ("Мне нужен другой факел") *Шахтерская каска - "This will keep my hands free." ("С этим руки будут свободны") *Светильник Джека - "Carving the Cucurbita pepo is such a nice pastime". ("Резьба по Кукубита пепо - неплохое времяпрепровождение".) *Фонарь - "A refuelable light source." ("Многоразовый источник света.") 'Выживание' *Удочка - "Hook, line and stick!" ("Верёвка с крючком и палочка!") *Птичья ловушка - "A simple clap-trap for birds." ("Простенькая ловушка для птиц") *Спальник - "Crude bedding." ("Грубая постель") * Меховой спальник - "I'm not sleeping on the ground." ("Я не сплю на земле.") *Палатка - "Sleeping in there is going to give me a stiff neck." ("Если я тут посплю, у меня затечёт шея") *Рюкзак - "It's for me to put my stuff in" ("Сюда я буду класть свои вещи") * Свиной мешок - "A face only necessity could love." ("Он, конечно, неказистый, но нужда застваляет носить.") *Ловушка - "A simple stick-and-basket trap." ("Простейшая ловушка из корзины и палочки") *Сачок - "The tool of entomologists." ("Основной инструмент энтомолога") * Компас - Зависит от местоположения. * Лечебная мазь - "A natural disinfectant." ("Натуральный дезинфектор.") * Зонтик - "A simple apparatus for keeping dry." ("Простое устройство, сохраняющее сухость.") * Медовый бинт - "Medicinal dressings". ("Лекарственные повязки".) * Камень-грелка - "It matches the ambient temperature." 'Еда' ' Казан' *Казан - "It makes me hungry just to look at it." ("От одного его вида у меня слюнки текут") *Казан (готовка, будет готово не скоро) - *Казан (готовка, немного времени осталось) - "It's almost done!" ("Почти готово!") *Казан (готово) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" ("Ммммм! Еда готова!") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка - "A small cultivated patch of ground." ("Небольшой культурный клочок земли") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка (растёт) - "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." ("Растения добывают полезные минералы из земли") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка (нужно удобрить) - "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." ("Оно стало бесплодным из-за отсутствия питательных веществ") *Холодильник - "It is a crude heat exchanger." ("Это - сырой теплообменник".) *Сушилка - "Meats can be dehydrated." ("Здесь можно обезвоживать мясо") *Сушилка (сушение) - "Dehydration is a slow process." (Обезвоживание - длительный процесс) *Сушилка (готово) - "The process has completed". ("Процесс завершён".) * Улей- "A crude apiary." ("Грубоватая пасека") * Улей (пустой) - "I can harvest honey from it." ("Я могу собирать оттуда мёд") * Улей (частично заполнен) - "I can harvest honey from it." ("Я могу собирать оттуда мёд") * Улей (полный) - "I can harvest honey from it." ("Я могу собирать оттуда мёд") 'Наука' *Научная машина - "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." ("Это научно-исследовательская станция. Я могу узнать новые вещи с ней.") *Алхимическая машина - " It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." ("Это научно-исследовательская станция. Я могу узнать новые вещи с ней.") * Громоотвод - "Highly conductive!" ("У него хорошая проводимость.") * Громоотвод (после удара) - "Radiant electrical energy!" ("Излучатель электроэнергии!") * Дождеметр - "Measure before you act." ("Семь раз отмерь, один отрежь.") * Зимометр - "Measure before you act." ("Семь раз отмерь, один отрежь.") * Порох - "Knowledge is power!" ("Знания - сила!") * Жезл поиска - 'Самозащита' *Копьё - "Ancient weapons technology." ("Древняя оружейная технология") *Бумеранг - "It's a flat aerofoil." ("Плоское крыло") *Усыпляющий дротик - "Just don't breathe in." ("Главное - случайно его не вдохнуть") *Огненный дротик - "Improvised inflammatory device." ("Самодельное поджигающее устройство") *Духовой дротик - "Improvised missile device." ("Самодельное духовое устройство.") *Травяная броня - "Surprisingly effective with enough layers." ("При достаточной толщине удивительно эффективен") *Деревянная броня - "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." ("Примитивный пластинчатый доспех, сделанный из кусков брёвен") *Мраморная броня - "An interesting choice of materials." ("Интересный выбор материала") *Футбольный шлем - "I don't like sports." (generic) ("Я не люблю спорт") *Пчелиная мина - "It buzzes when I shake it." (generic) ("Жужжит, если потрясти.") *Зубная ловушка - "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." ("Она покрыта тонким слоем собачьего пищеварительного сока") * Мясная бита - "I'm not sure this was the most efficient use of resources". ("Не уверена что это самый эффективный способ использования ресурсов".) 'Конструкции' ' Птичья клетка' *Птичья клетка - "This will safely contain one avian specimen." ("Она позволит благополучно содержать одну пернатую особь") *Птичья клетка (занята) - "He is contained." ("Он в сохранности") *Птичья клетка (птица спит) - "Shhhhh!" ("Тссссс!") ' Свинарник' *Свинарник - "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture." ("У свиносуществ довольно прозаический вкус в архитектуре") *Свинарник (занят, свет горит) - "I wonder what they do in there?" ("Интересно, что они делают там?") *Свинарник (занят, свет не горит) - "That was quite rude." ("Это было довольно грубо.") ' Стены' *Стена из травы (в инвентаре) - "Hay bales." ("Тюки сена") *Стена из травы (установлена) - "I don't trust that wall." ("Не доверяю я этой стене") *Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) - "Deployable pickets." ("Готовые к установке колья") *Деревянная стена (установлена) - "That offers some protection." ("Она обеспечивает мне некоторую защиту") *Каменная стена (в инвентаре) - "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these." ("Не уверена, почему я могу их нести в таком количестве") *Каменная стена (установлена) - "That is quite secure." ("Вот это вполне себе защита") *Сундук - "A storage chest." ("Вместительный сундук") *Паркет - "These are floorboards" ("Это паркет") *Брусчатка - ""Hastily cobbled stones." ("Небрежно мощёные камни") 'Материалы' *Веревка - "A short length of strong hemp rope." ("Короткий кусок крепкой травяной веревки.") *Доски - "Roughly hewn wood boards." ("Грубо высеченные доски.") *Каменный блок - "Some smoothed rock slabs." ("Несколько сглаженных плит камня.") *Папирус - "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin." ("Тонкие листы из целлюлозы и лигнина.") *Топливо ужаса - "Ectoplasmic residue." ("Эктоплазматический остаток.") 'Магия' *Шляпусник - "I think the hat collects energy from the air". ("Я думаю, шляпа собирает энергию из воздуха".) *Теневой манипулятор - "Perhaps I have gone too far". ("Возможно я слишком далеко зашла".) * Мясное чучело - "How very pagan." ("Очень по-язычески.") *Флейта Пана - "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." ("Полые камыши с гармоническим резонансом.") *Животворящий амулет - "It's a relic from another time." ("Реликт из другого времени.") *Огонь ночи - "Curiously luminescent." ("Любопытная люминисценция.") *Броня ночи - "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." ("Защитный кожух, который перемещает атаки в другое измерение.") *Темный меч - "Transdimensional weaponry." ("Межпространственное оружие") * Ледяной посох - "I believe it works via condensation". ("Уверена, он работает посредством конденсации".) * Мышиная бита - "Interesting. This weapon appears to be alive". ("Интересно. Кажется это оружие живое".) 'Одежда' *Соломенная шляпа - "This will offer some protection from the sun." ("Это даст некоторую защиту от солнца.") *Шляпа бифало - "This hat is hideous." ("Эта шляпа отвратительна.") *Шляпа пчеловода - "Appropriate protective equipment is a must!" ("Соответствующее защитное оборудование обязательно!") *Перьевая шляпа - "Not quite the genuine article, but I might fool some birds". ("Не совсем настоящая вещь, но я могу обмануть некоторых птиц".) *Зимняя шапка - "I knit it myself." ("Я связала это сама.") *Цилиндр - "How bourgeois." ("Как буржуазно.") *Удобный жилет - "It's a... thing." (lacks descriptions) ("Это... штука.") *Толстовка - "Durable outerwear." ("Прочная верхняя одежда.") *Утеплённая толстовка - "Winter survival gear." ("Одежда зимнего выживания.") *Шляпа-куст - "Camouflage." ("Камуфляж.") *Венок - "How celebratory." ("Как празднично.") *Трость - "I'm no rabologist." *Набор для шитья - "A simple implement for domestic tasks" ("Простые принадлежности для домашних дел") Книги * Птицы всего мира - "The expurgated version, but it has my favourite Megascops kennicottii". ("Эта версия книги изъята из обращения, но в ней есть мой любимый Megascops kennicottii." (латинское название Западной Совки) * Практическое садоводство - "Dead plants tied together to help me help alive plants". ("Вместе мёртвые растения помогут мне помочь живым".) * О щупальцах - "Hard to put this down. It's gripping, frankly". ("Трудно отложить её. Она захватывающая, честно говоря".) * Сказки на ночь - "Warm milk in book form". ("Тёплое молоко в виде книги".) * Конец близок - "What could possibly go wrong?" ("Ну, что может пойти не так?") 'Природа - растения' ' Дерево' *Дерево - "A generically coniferous tree." ("Генетически, это дерево хвойное.") *Дерево (срублено) - "It has been harvested." ("Оно было срублено.") *Дерево (горит) - "The tree is burning." ("Дерево горит.") *Дерево (сгоревшее) - "A carbonized tree." ("Обугленное дерево.") *Узловатая ель - "This genus appears to lack reproductive capabilities." ("Этот род, похоже, имеет плохие репродуктивные свойства.") *Бревно - "An axial section of tree trunk." ("Осевое сечение ствола дерева.") *Уголь - "It's mostly carbon and ash." ("Это главным образом сажа и зола.") *Шишка - "Conifer seeds encased in a mature strobilus." ("Семена хвойных деревьев, заключенные в зрелой шишке.") * Росток - "Conifer seed approaching maturity". ("Хвойное семя приближается к зрелости".) ' Шипастое дерево' *Шипастое дерево - "A mangal rhizophora. ("Мангал ризофора") *Шипастое дерево (срублено) - "It has been felled." ("Оно было срублено.") *Шипастое дерево (горит) - "Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Шипастое дерево (сгоревшее) - "A carbonized mangrove. ("Обугленное мангровое дерево.") *Мраморное дерево - "A tree made entirely of marble. Amazing." ("Дерево, сделанное полностью из мрамора. Удивительно.") Деревце *Деревце - "It's a small tree." ("Это маленькое дерево.") *Деревце (ветки собраны) - "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." ("Странно. Я думала, что это убило бы его.") *Деревце (горит) - "Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Деревце (в инвентаре) - "It requires soil to grow." ("Оно требует почву для выращивания.") *Ветки - "Some small twigs." ("Несколько маленьких сучков.") ' Трава' *Трава - "A cluster graminoid stalks. ("Травяные стебли.") *Трава (собран урожай)- "I think it will grow back." ("Я думаю они вырастут снова.") *Трава (засохла) - "It needs poop." ("Оно нуждается в удобрении.") *Трава (горит) - "Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Трава (куст в инвентаре) - "It requires soil to grow." ("Оно требует почву для выращивания.") *Срезанная трава - "Some grass cuttings." (Немного состриженной травы.") Ягодный куст *Ягодный куст- "It's an Ardisia crenata bush." (Это - кустарник Ардисиа Црената) *Ягодный куст (ягоды собраны)- "The berries are growing back, slowly." ("Ягоды медленно растут обратно.") *Ягодный куст (засох)- "It will require an intervention." ("Это требует вмешательства.") *Ягодный куст (в инвентаре)- "It requires soil to grow." ("Оно требует почву для выращивания.") ' Камыш' *Камыш - "A group of juncaceae graminoids." ("Группа злаков.") *Камыш (в инвентаре) - "I belive they shall grow back." ("Я верю, они отрастут.") *Камыш (горит) -."Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Срезанный камыш - "Some rush cuttings." ("Немного обрезанных на скорую руку стеблей.") ' Растение' *Растение - "It's a... plant. Of some kind." ("Это... растение. Какое-то.") *Растение (вырастает) - "It is not yet ready for harvest." ("Пока еще не готово для сбора урожая.") *Растение (выросло) - "It looks mature, now." ("Сейчас оно выглядит зрело.") *Болотное растение - "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." ("Болотные корневища.") *Колючий куст - "A cluster of brambles." ("Клейстер ежевики.") *Цветок - "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." ("Это дикий цветок, я не знакома с видами.") *Злой цветок - "It's not often one sees a flower with such a powerful aura." ("Не часто видишь цветок с такой мощной аурой.") 'Природа - объекты' *Дикий улей - "The natural home of the bee." (Естественный дом пчел) *Соты - "Beeswax used for storing honey. (Пчелиный воск для хранения меда) *Валун - "A large sedimentary rock." (Большой камень осадочного происхождения) *Камни - "A handful of assorted rocks." (Горсть разнообразных камней) *Кремень - "A hard nodule of quartz." (Твердая кварцевая порода) *Селитра - "Also known as salpeter."(Также исвестен как солпитер) *Золотой самородок - "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." (Небольшой слиток золота. Элемент номер 79) к таблице Менделеева * Червоточина(closed) - "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." (Спящая Мегадрилкеа Орадиос) * Червоточина (open) - "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." (Кольцо зубов для быстрого поглощения) * Пруд- "A small, but deep freshwater pond." (Маленький, но глубокий пруд с чистой водой) * Кроличья нора- "It looks like a small animal's burrow."(Похоже на норку небольшого животного) * Дом Мэрма- "Obviously dilapidated." (Очевидно полуразрушен) * Скелет- "A remarkably well-preserved human skeleton." (Удивительно хорошо сохранившийся человеческий скелет) * Кости - "The endoskeleton of Canis lupus, definitely not familiaris". ("Внутренний скелет Канис Люпус, определённо не обычный".) ' Могилы' *Надгробие (1) - "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." (Здесь написано: молоко. Яйца. Бекон.) *Надгробие (2) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah."(Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла) *Надгробие (3) - "Hey, that's my name!" (Эй, тут мое имя!) *Надгробие (4) - "This headstone is blank." (Этот надгробный камень пуст) *Могила - "A burial mound." (Курган) *Могила (раскопана)- "A desecrated burial mound." (Оскверненный курган) ' След Коалослона' *Подозрительная кучка грязи - "Unhygienic!" ("Анти-гигиенично!") *След животного - "Animal sign, leading away". ("След убегающего животного".) * След животного (найдено животное) - ' Детали Портала Максвелла' *Странная платформа - "This runestone has unique geometric properties." ("У этого камня уникальные геометрические особенности".) *Странная платформа (частично собрана) - "The device is in partial state of completion." ("Устройство частично собрано".) *Странная платформа (полностью собрана) - "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." ("Это машина для телепортации между мирами".) *Странное кольцо - "A torus of alloys and wiring." ("Тороид из сплавов и проволоки".) *Странный рычаг - "It applies basic mechanical principals." ("Используется в работе простых механизмов".) *Странная коробка - "An electrical charge regulator." ("Регулятор электрических разрядов".) *Странная картофелина - "Neither fully organic nor inorganic." ("Ни органическая, ни неорганическая".) *Жезл Поиска (на пьедестале) - "This rod might could be useful!" ("Этот жезл может быть полезным!") *Жезл Поиска - "It is an(sic) magitechnical device." (Это магнетическое устройство) * Жезл Поиска (цель далеко) - "The dial is moving faintly". ("Стрелка едва движется".) * Жезл Поиска (цель недалеко) - "I am definitely on the right track". ("Я определённо на верном пути".) * Жезл Поиска (цель близко) * Жезл Поиска (цель тут) Другие объекты *Червоточина (closed) - "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." ("Спящая Мегадрилкеа Орадиос".) *Червоточина (open) - "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." ("Кольцо зубов для быстрого поглощения".) *Пруд - "A small, but deep freshwater pond." ("Маленький, но глубокий пруд с чистой водой".) *Кроличья нора - "It looks like a small animal's burrow."("Похоже на норку небольшого животного".) *Дом Мэрма - "Obviously dilapidated." (Очевидно полуразрушен) *Скелет - "A remarkably well-preserved human skeleton." (Удивительно хорошо сохранившийся человеческий скелет) * Мраморная колонна - "It shows the touch of Roman artisan. How amazing". ("Это показывает влияние Римских мастеров. Удивительно".) 'Мобы - Монстры' ' Гончие' *Гончая - "That hound is not domesticated." ("Эта гончая не одомашнена.") *Адская гончая - "That hound is more dangerous than the others." ("Эта гончая опасней, чем остальные.") *Ледяная гончая - "What a strange, cold beast." ("Какой странный, холодный зверь.") *Зуб гончей - "It's made of calcium and brimstone." ("Это сделано из кальция и серы.") * Приход гончих - "Something is approaching." ("Что-то приближается") ' Пауки' * Кокон- "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." ("Очаровательно. Эти пауки имеют общее жильё".) * Паучьи яйца- "A highly portable spider egg sack." ("Портативный мешок паучьих яиц".) * Паук - "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." ("Большие, хищные виды паукообразных.") *Паук (спит) - "A well deserved rest, no doubt." ("Заслуженный отдых, без сомнения.") *Паук (мёртв) - "He gave his life for his queen." ("Он отдал свою жизнь за свою королеву.") *Паук-воин - "It appears to be of the warrior caste." ("Похоже, что это каста воинов.") *Паук-воин (спит) - "A well deserved rest, no doubt." ("Заслуженный отдых, без сомнения.") *Паук-воин (мёртв) - "He gave his life for his queen." ("Он отдал свою жизнь за свою королеву.") *Паутина - "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." ("Белковые волокна, выдавленные из паукообразных.") * Паучья железа - "This gland secrets a mildly toxic venom". ("Эта железа содержит слаботоксичный яд".) ' Крампус' *Крампус - "It's a mythological holiday monster." ("Это мифологический рождественский монстр.") *Мешок Крампуса - "It seems bigger inside than out." ("Кажется он внутри больше, чем снаружи.") ' Болотный монстр' *Щупальце - "That looks dangerous." ("Выглядит опасно.") *Шипы щупальца - "It's pointy and slimy." ("Он заостренный и слизистый.") *Пятно щупальца - "I think these were its genitalia." ("Я думаю, что это были его генеталии.") ' Мэрмы' *Мэрм - "A piscean biped!" ("Двуногая рыба!") Другие *Комар - "A thirsty female Haemagogus Devorator." (Голодная самка Гэмагогус Деворатор) *Свиноборотень - "It's a lycanthropic pig." ("Это ликантропическая свинья.") *Призрак - "It must be fake. I don't believe it." ("Это должно быть подделка. Я не верю в это.") *Механический конь - "An automatic equine." ("Автоматическая лошадь.") *Механический слон (епископ) - "A clockwork clergyman." ("Заводной священик.") *МакБивень - ", gaelic variety." ("<название вида> гэльское разнообразие.") *МакБивень младший - "The juvenile is less aggresive." ("Несовершеннолетний менее агрессивный.") * Бивень - "This would be useful for scrimshaw". ("Это было бы полезно для резьбы по кости".) *Tam o' Shanter - "And should we forget auld acquaintances?" ("И мы должны забыть старых знакомых?") 'Мобы - Нейтральные животные' Бифало *Бифало - "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." (Он выглядит почти как Бос Таурус) *Бифало (спит) - "It's sleeping." (Он спит) *Бифало (побрит) - "It looks cold." (Похоже, он замерз) *Шерсть бифало - "Long follicles harvested from the beefalo." (Длинные фолликулы собранные с бифало) *Рог бифало - "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." - ("Это похоже на область бифало.") *Детеныш бифало - "It has a widdle face! (ahem!)" - ("Он имеет лицо!(Гм!)") Пчелы *Пчела - "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" (Апис меллифера. Довольно крупная) *Пчела (в инвентаре) - "It is not pleased."(Она не рада) *Пчела-убийца - "It is especially venomous."(Эта особенно ядовита) *Пчела-убийца (в инвентаре)- "It is not pleased."(Она не рада) *Жало - "It tapers to a sharp point."(Это сужается к острому концу) Свин *Свин - "A semi-intelligent bipedal pig." (Полу-разумная двуногая свинья) *Свин (союзник) - "He seems to have bonded with me." (Похоже, он увязался за мной) *Свин (мертв) - "Don't worry there are plenty more where that came from." (Ничего страшного, их ещё много) *Свинная кожа - "It still has the tail on it." (На ней до сих пор хвост) Лягушка *Лягушка - "A amphibian tetrapod." - ("Земноводное четвероногое животное.") *Лягушка (спит) - "It's sleeping." - ("Она спит.") *Лягушка (мертва) - "Considered a delicacy in some countries." - ("Считается деликатесом в некоторых странах.") *Коалослон - "Koalefanta Proboscidea" *Коалослон (зимой) - "Koalefanta Proboscidea, in thick winter pelage" - ("Koalefanta Proboscidea в толстом зимнем волосяном покрове.") 'Мобы - Пассивные животные' ' Бабочка' *Бабочка - "A colourful lepidopteran." ("Красочный лепидоптеран") *Бабочка (в инвентаре) - "It is captured." ("Он пойман") ' Птицы' *Ворона - "Corvus brachyrhynchos". ("Корвус брачайрхайнчос") *Ворона (в инвентаре) - "He is mine now". ("Теперь он мой.") *Воронье перо - "A crow feather". ("Воронье перо.") *Красная птица - «Cardinalis! Beautiful plumage». ("Кардинал! Прекрасное оперение".) *Красная птица (в инвентаре)- "He will be my friend". ("Он будет моим другом".) *Перо красной птицы - "A redbird feather". ("Перо красной птицы") *Индюк - "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berrie!" ("Тупая птица! Отойди от моих ягод!") * Снежная птица - "A winter coat Cardinalis? How peculiar!" (Кардинал в зимнем окрасе? Как необычно!) ' Честер' *Глаз на косточке - "Oculus Mysterium." ("Окулюс Мистериум") *Глаз на косточке (Честер мёртв, глаз закрыт) - "The oculus is inactive." ("Окулюс не активен") *Честер - "A motile storage chest." ("Подвижный сундук") ' Кролик' *Кролик - "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." ("Некая разновидность Лагорморфов. С рогами") *Кролик (в инвентаре) - "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." ( "Это милый рогатенький Лагорморф") ' Светлячки' *Светлячки - "They disperse when I approach." ("Они рассеиваются, когда я подхожу к ним.") *Светляки (в инвентаре) - "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." ("Их биолюминесцентные свойства могут оказаться полезными.") ' Мандрагора' *Мандрагора - "Mandragora officinarum." ("Мандрагора оффицинарум") *Мандрагора (следует за игроком) - "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." ("Мандрагора оффицинарум. Только с лицом.") *Мандрагора (мертва) - "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." ("Мандрагора оффицинарум. Мертва.") *Мандрагора (приготовленная) - "Poor little guy." ("Маленькая бедняжка") 'Мобы - Семейство высоких птиц' Высокая птица *Высокая птица - "Magnus Avis, fully developed." ("Магнус Авис, полностью развитый") *Гнездо высокой птицы (пусто) - "It is empty." (Оно пусто) (Общее) *Гнездо высокой птицы (с яйцом) - "That is quite an egg!" (Здесь есть яйцо!) (Общее) Яйцо высокой птицы *Яйцо высокой птицы - "It requires incubation." ("Требует инкубации.") *Яйцо высокой птицы (приготовленное) - "Full of cholesterol." ("Сплошной холестерин") *Яйцо высокой птицы - "Development appears to be progressing." ("Вылупление прогрессирует") *Яйцо высокой птицы (мертво, поедая яйцо) - "Al dente." ("Аль дэнтэ") *Яйцо высокой птицы (слишком жарко) - "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." ("Нагревание до экстремальных температур может вызвать смерть") *Яйцо высокой птицы (слишком холодно) - "You will catch your death of cold." - ("Ты поймаешь свою смерть от простуды.") *Яйцо высокой птицы (осталось много времени) - "A watched pot never boils." - ("Наблюдаемый горшок никогда не кипит.") *Яйцо высокой птицы (осталось мало времени) - "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." - ("Скоро мы будем пожинать плоды наших трудов.") ' Маленькая птица' *Маленькая птица - "A rather diminutive specimen of the class aves." ("Довольно маленький представитель класса птиц") *Маленькая птица (проголодалась) - "It requires sustenance." ("Он хочет подкрепиться") *Маленькая птица (голодает) - "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." ("Без еды он погибнет") ' Маленькая высокая птица' *Smallish Tallbird - "an adolescent avian." ("Птенец") *Smallish Tallbird (hungry) - "Please keep your voice level to a minimum." (Пожалуйста, не шуми) *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking) - "A very naughty bird." ("Очень непослушная птица.") 'Мобы - Боссы' *Энт (Leif) - "I... don't even know." ("Я... даже не знаю.") *Королева пауков - "That must be the center of the hive mind." ("Это должно быть центр разума улья.") *Паучья шляпа - "With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders." ("С этим я смогу брать пауков под псионический контроль.") *Циклоп-олень - "Megatherioceras!" ("Мегатериоцерас!") * Глаз циклопа-оленя- "I feel a vague sense of accomplishment". ("Я испытываю смутное чувство выполненного долга".) 'Мобы - Другие' *Максвелл - "What a rude gentleman." ("Какой грубый джентельмен.") *Король свиней - "He appears to be the leader of the village." ("Кажется, он лидер деревни") *Абигейл - "Aw, she has a cute little bow." ("Ах, у нее такой милый бантик.") 'Еда - Мясо' *Мясо монстра - "I don't think it's safe to eat this." ("Не думаю, что это безопасно есть") *Приготовленное мясо монстра - "It's still a little bit poisonous." ("Оно всё ещё немного ядовито") * Вяленое мясо монстра - "Salty yet satisfying". ("Солоновато, но сносно".) *Мясо - "I normally wouldn't eat this raw." ("Вообще-то я не ем это сырым) *Приготовленное мясо - "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked. "("Оно немного вкуснее, когда приготовлено") *Окорочок - "I should gobble it." ("Я должна съесть его.") *Жареный окорочок - "Now it's even tastier." (Сейчас даже вкуснее) *Рыба - "Now I shall eat for a day." ("Целый день придётся есть") *Приготовленная рыба - "Grilled to perfection."("Великолепно прожарено") *Кусочек мяса - "It's a small, raw piece of meat." ("Это маленький кусочек сырого мяса") *Приготовленный кусочек мяса - "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." ("Оно немного вкуснее, когда приготовлено") *Хобот Коалослона - "A utilitarian proboscis." ("Утилитарный хоботок") *Жареный хобот Коалослона - "Unpalatable, but high in protein." ("Не очень вкусно, но содержит много протеина") *Лягушачьи лапки - "I've heard it's a delicacy." ("Я слышала, что это деликатес") *Приготовленные лягушачьи лапки - "Tastes like chicken" (На вкус как курица) * Лиственное мясо - "The plant prodused meaty substance". ("Это растение произвело мясистую субстанцию".) * Приготовленное лиственное мясо - "I feel better about eating this now". ("Теперь я спокойна насчёт его поедания".) 'Еда - Фрукты' *Гранат - "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." ("Похоже на мозги инопланетянина") *Разрезанный гранат - "Haute Cuisine!" ("Высокая кухня"") *Дуриан - "What a weird fruit." ("Что за странный фрукт.") *Очень вонючий дуриан - "It's still weird." ("Он всё ещё странный") *Питайа - "What a weird fruit." ("Что за странный фрукт.") *Приготовленная питайа - "Haute Cuisine!" ("Высокая кухня!") *Ягоды - "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." ("Ягоды Ardisia crenata, я полагаю") *Жаренные ягоды - "I don't think heat improved them."("Не думаю, что термическая обработка их улучшила.") 'Еда - овощи' *Кукуруза - "Zea mays, a great staple food". ("Zea mays, отличный продукт питания".) *Попкорн - "Popped corn!" ("Полопавшаяся кукуруза!") *Морковь (в земле) - "Daucus carota. Edible and delicious." ("Даукус карота. Съедобная и вкусная.") *Морковь (взята) - "Daucus carota. Edible and delicious." ("Даукус карота. Съедобная и вкусная.") *Тыква - "It's as big as my head!" ("Большая, как моя голова!") *Жареная тыква - "How did it turn into a pie..." ("Как её превратить в пирог...") *Баклажан - "It's not very eggy." ("Не очень то он яичен.") - Игра слов: Eggplant (Баклажан) - egg (яйцо) plant (растение) *Приготовленный баклажан - "It's even less eggy!" ("Еще менее яичен!") 'Еда из казана ' *Большинство рецептов - "I cooked it myself!" ("Я приготовила это сама!") * Кашица - "Oh no. No, no, no. This won't do at all". ("О, нет. Нет, нет, нет. Так не пойдёт".) * Рататуй - "Nicoise, so nutritious". ("Нисуаз, как питательно".) * Фаршированный баклажан - "I've cooked this aubergine and packed it with other comestibles". ("Я приготовила этот баклажан и наполнила его другими продуктами".) * Тыквенное печенье - "Pumpkin biscuits, goody!" ("Тыквенные бисквиты, прелесть!") * Ириска - "I don't much care for sweets, but... desperate times". ("Я не особо люблю сладости, но... только в безвыходной ситуации".) * Вафли - "Salutations, waffles". ("Ну, здравствуйте, вафли".) * Маффин из бабочки - "Who knew that butterflies made such a nice baked goods". ("Кто бы мог подумать, что бабочки делают такую хорошую выпечку".) * Монстро-лазанья - "Lasagna or no, I don't think it's safe to eat this". ("Лазанья или нет, я не думаю что есть её безопасно".) * Кебабы - "Meat on a stick, what will I think up next?" ("Мясона палочке, что я придумаю следующим?") * Тефтели - "A pile of processed meat. Who knows what went into this". ("Горстка обработанного мяса. Кто знает, что туда вошло".) * Мясная похлёбка - "Not quite how mum used to make, but it smells great!" ("Не то что бы как мама готовит, но пахнет здорово!") * Медовые нагетсы - "Bite-sized sweetened meat!" ("Подслащенное мясо на один укус!") * Медовый рулет - "Honey was the only sweetener I used for this lovely ham". ("Мёд - единственный подсластитель, который я использовала для этой замечательной ветчины".) * Индейка - "What a nice roast". ("Какая хорошая обжарка".) * Вареники - "A wonderfully bland dumpling". ("Удивительно бесвкусные вареники".) * Яйца с беконом - "My stomach is aching. Blue eggs and bacon!" ("У меня живот болит. Синие яйца с беконом!") * Сэндвич из лягушки - "Not typically served on a sandwich, but I'll give it a go". ("Необычная подача бутерброда, но ладно".) * Рыбные такос - "Oh, I do like a spot of spice on my fish". ("О, я действительно люблю остринку в рыбе".) * Рыбные палочки - "Give me some tartar sause and I'm in heaven". ("Дайте мне соус тартар и я буду на седьмом небе".) * Горсть джема - "I'd love some toast to put this jam on. Oh well". ("Я бы не отказалась от тоста для этого джема. Ну, ладно".) * Фруктовый коктейль - "What a nice selection of fruit!" ("Какой замечательный выбор фруктов!") * Пирог из питайи - "I do love a nice fruit pie". ("Я действительно люблю хорошие фруктовые пироги".) * Порошковый пирог - "A crowning achievement of the agricultural-industrial comlex". ("Венец достижений агропромышленного комплекса".) 'Еда - Другое' *Семена - "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." ("Горстка неидентифицируемых семян") *Жареные семена - "A tasted embryonic plant treat!" ("Закуска из печёных растительных зародышей!") * Семена тыквы - "Pepitas". ("Пепита". (Семена тыквы на испанский манер)) *Мед - "A sweetened plant nectar." ("Сладчайший растительный нектар.") *Лепестки - "I've made some potpourri." ("Я сделала немного попурри.)" *Темные лепестки - *Крылья бабочки - "Wings from a captured butterfly."("Крылья пойманной бабочки") *Масло - "Lepidopterous lipids?" ("Жиры чешуекрылых?") *Глаз оленя-циклопа - "I feel a vague sense of accomplisment." - ("Я ощущаю странное чувство выполненного долга.") *Перегной - "It is heavy with bacteria." ("В нем полно бактерий") 'Разное' *Рубин - "It is warm." ("Он теплый.") *Сапфир - "It is cold." ("Он холодный") *Аметист - "It gives off an unusual aura." ("У него необычная аура") *Щетина - "This is human facial hair." ("Это человеческие волосы с лица") *Навоз - "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant."("Экскременты животных. Как ароматно") *Мрамор - "A statuesque rock." ("Величавый камень.") * Дёрн - "The groung. You step on it". ("Земля. По ней ходят".) *Шестерёнки - "Various wheels and cogs. ("Различные колесики и винтики") *Режим приключения провален - "We must learn from our failures." ("Мы должны учиться на своих ошибках") 'Прочие фразы' *Общее - "I don't know what that is." ("Я не знаю, что это такое") *Боевой клич - "Combat!" ("Битва!") *Боевой клич (on prey) - *Боевой клич (Pig) - *Боевой клич (Spider) - *Боевой клич (Warrior Spider) - *Схватка окончена - "Well, that's over." ("Что-ж, это закончилось") *Бумеранг (не пойман) - "I misjudged the timing of its return." ("Я ошиблась с таймингом его возвращения") *Закат - "Night will be here soon." ("Скоро наступит ночь") *Выход на свет - "It is bright enough to see." ("Здесь достаточно светло чтобы видеть") *Вход в темноту - "I am in the dark." ("Я в темноте") *Выполняя действия в темноте - "I can't see in the dark."("Я ничего не вижу") *Невозможно что-то сделать - "I can't do that." ("Я не могу это сделать") *Невозможно создать что-то - "I can't make that now." ("Я не могу сделать это сейчас") *Ночной монстр - "Did you hear that?" ("Вы это слышали?") *Ночной монстр (атакует) - "OUCH! Something bit me!" ("ОЙ! Что-то укусило меня!") *Ущипнул птенец - "Settle down this instant." ("Прекрати немедленно") *Полный инвентарь - "I can't carry anything more." ("Я не могу нести что-то ещё") *Ест - "Yum!" ("Ням!") *Ест (Испорченная) - "That was partially decomposed." ("Это частично разлагается) *Ест (Тухлая) - "That was not at optimal freshness." ("Это не лучшeй свежести") *Ест (ядовитая пища) - "That was not edible." ("Это не съедобно") *Голод - "Librarians needs food." ("Библиотекарям нужна еда") *Выход из червоточины - "A detailed lesson in biology." ("Детальный урок биологии") *Коалослон (след потерян) - "The trail is no longer distinguishable." ("След больше не различаем") *Коалослон (найден) - "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." ("Появление этой отметки указывает на недавнюю активность") Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Персонажи